SebasxCiel Yaoi
by xXNekoKawaiiXx
Summary: Luego de 18 años de compromiso es hora de llevar a cabo mi matrimonio y formar mi familia. A pesar de sentirme incomodo ante ello me veo obligado a seguir la tradición.


Hacia dos meses que ya había cumplido 18 años. Se aproxima la fecha en la que mi matrimonio con Elizabeth se llevaría a cabo. Era de esperarse que ella este mucho mas feliz que yo. Como todo matrimonio arreglado, mi prometida era del mismo nivel social que yo. Pero al mismo tiempo ella era mi prima, lo cual a la población Londinense no le importaba con tal de llevar a cabo dicha tradición.

Solo faltaba una semana para la fecha, la mansión era un caos completo. Muy futura esposa y mi futura suegra se ponían histéricas con la mas mínima imperfección. No podía ver a Elizabeth como algo mas que mi prima, y ella ya lo sabía. A pesar de eso, seguía intentando llamar mi atención y que me enamorara de ella, para su desgracia, eso nunca pasara.

Me había quedado dormido en mi escritorio, había tenido una serie de pesadillas monstruosas sobre mi boda. Al despertar lo vi a Sebastian, aquel mayordomo que me acompaño desde el "accidente" ahora estaría presente cuando contraiga matrimonio. Por algún motivo, estar a su lado me hacia sentir seguro.

Aquel demonio dejo una taza de té a mi lado y dijo todo el itinerario de hoy. La marquesa y Elizabeth ya se habían retirado, solo debía probarme el traje que Nina había diseñado para mi boda.

Bebí mi té y me dirigí a mi habitación para probarme el traje del que hablo Sebastian. Habian pasado años de la ultima vez que él me había vestido. Me gustaba la mirada juguetona que hacia cada vez que me quitaba la camisa. Aquella mirada no la veía desde hace 3 años, Elizabeth quería ser ella la encargada de mi, lo cual me molestaba.

Sebastian se quedó congelado al verme, realmente cambie en todo este tiempo que paso. Creo que también noto el leve sonrojo en mis mejillas. No podía evitar sentir algo extraño cada vez que lo veía. No podía permitirme sentir nada por el, los motivos estaban claros, el era mi mayordomo, el era un demonio, me casaría pronto. No sabia si eso que sentía era amor, tampoco sabia si el sentía lo mismo o solo era un truco para devorar mi alma.

-Bocchan ¿se encuentra bien?- Las palabras de Sebastian me trajeron de vuelta a la realidad

-últimamente a estado muy pensativo- Él tenia razón.

-¿Acaso esta dudando de su matrimonio?- Susurro en mi oido, sentí que mi piel se crespaba por un momento. Negué la pregunta de Sebastian

El paso su mano por mi rostro acomodando un par de cabellos rebeldes, se acercó invadiendo mi espacio personal mirándome finamente a los ojos. Yo siempre estaré aquí, incluso si muero, un compromiso no es problema . Sus prineras ordenes fueron nomentir, noapartermedesuladoy ayudarleensuvenganza.

Sentí como si leyera mi mente, de un segundo a otro el se había movido y acercado aun mas a mi, nos besamos. Sus labios sabían dulce, como el pastel que me preparó en la mañana. El beso duro unos segundos, debía respirar. Sus ojos me observaban en una mirada tranquila. Coloque mis brazos al rededor de su cuello y lo observe de igual forma ¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO! Sea lo que sea, se sentía bien. Ahora ya sabia que lo unico que necesitaba era estar a su lado. Aunque el no sintiera nada, no me importaba.

Nos volvimos a besar pero esta vez mas apasionado. Le permití jugar con mi lengua y darme pequeños mordiscos. Mi cuerpo temblaba, exigía mas. El calor de su cuerpo junto al mio se sentía relejante y al mismo tiempo era como una bomba de tiempo. Lentamente fuimos desvistiendonos mutuamente quedando solo en ropa interior. Era la primera vez que lo veía así, me senti un poco intimidado por el tamaño de sus facciones. A pesar de haber cumplido 18 años, seguía siendo un niño débil.

Comenzó a besarme el cuello y descender por mi cuerpo. Recorri su espalda con nos manos, estaba bien marcada, digna de un demonio. El bajo hasta mis pezones, los cuales ya estaban duros, los lamió provocando que arqueara la espalda entre gemidos ahogados. Con una de sus manos masturbó mi miembro. Sentí que estaba a punto de explotar.

Separo su cara de mi pecho e introdujo dos dedos de su mano libre en mi entrada. Sentía una mezcla perfecta entre dolor a placer. Ahoge mis gemidos hasta no poder mas.

-No se contenga, pronunciaminombre-

-S-Sebastian- no podía hablar sin gemir, el se veía feliz al escucharme

Sin previo aviso, el mayordomo se quito la ropa interior dejando ver una increíble ereccion que en cuestion de segundos paso a estar en mi boca. Debía lubricarlo bien si quería que entrara en mi, era enorme. Abraze su cintura con mis piernas y me penetró lentamente y se quedó inmóvil para que me acostumbrase a tenerlo dentro de mi. Había perdido mi virginidad con un demonio.

Me di la vuelta quedando en cuatro, dando señal a Sebastian de que estaba listo para mas. Apoyo sus manos en las sabanas y comenzó a embistirme rápidamente. Gemi mas fuerte repitiendo su nombre. Su respiración acelerada indicaba que también estaba excitado. Lamia mi oído y mi cuello, masajeaba mis pezones y masturbaba mi miembro. Acabamos al mismo tiempo, el dentro de mi y yo en las sabanas. Lamí su pene pasa sentir su sabor. Era dulce al igual que sus labios.

Dormimos juntos, no sabia que los demonios dormian. Al día siguiente me vistió como acostumbraba a hacerlo hace 3 años. Mientras abrochaba mi camisa lo tire de la corbata, dándole así un beso.

La marquesa entro sin aviso y vio la escena que estábamos haciendo, su rostro reflejo indiferencia absoluta. Ella ya lo esperaba. Mi cuerpo y alma, ya pertenecían a alguien.


End file.
